Justin Pate
Justin Pate is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Mitsuki Unabara (ep18) *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Mitsuki Unabara *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005) - Butler (ep16), Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Yoshi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Kid A (ep15) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Komagawa (ep4), Additional Voices *Dagashi Kashi (2016) - To Endo (Announced) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Police 1 (ep9), Policeman B (ep10) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Norio *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Mizu (ep7), Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (2005) - Captain Strong (ep67) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Jin Kamishina *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Pisces Black (ep218) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Akiyama Nobuhiko, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Arkin (ep7), Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Suiro, Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Mamo, Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Sukegawa (ep7; Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Kijino *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Ichiro (ep10), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Kyohei Otsu *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Boy A (ep1), Underling A (ep21), Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Digma Zero (ep11) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Ryoku *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Yukiji (ep6) *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Kally, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Kally (ep7) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ichimi *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Horikawa Kunihiro (Announced) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002) - Sakashta (ep23), Sea Man, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Stage Hand *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Miguel *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Guard *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Soldier 2 'OVA - Dubbing' *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Bulgaria, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Factory Worker (ep5), Staff (ep13), Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (84) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors